


Christmas Eve 1945

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: Jack Harkness Walks into a Bar... [2]
Category: Supernatural, Superwood - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's spending Christmas Eve alone, until Castiel comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve 1945

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



Sometimes Jack lost track of how many times he’d been alive in 1945. This time he was in a bar somewhere in northern Maine. It was one place he was fairly certain he wouldn’t run into himself. The bar was quiet, some Christmas music playing low on the radio. The tree in the corner couldn’t quite cover the smell of loneliness and beer.

The door opened, letting in an icy blast of air that made the handful of patrons curl tighter around their drinks. Only the most desperate would be here on Christmas Eve, after all.

A warm, but familiar hand landed on Jack’s shoulder. He hardly dared hope as he turned around and looked into deep blue eyes. “Cas,” he breathed. Before he could even think, he was pulling the angel in for a kiss, warm tongue pressing past cool lips, hands full of cold trenchcoat.

Someone coughed. There was a rush of wind and when Jack came up for air he found they were in a cozy cabin. He chuckled. “I suppose there are some advantages to being an angel.”

“You say similar things at every meeting,” Castiel watched him with amusement in his eyes.

“It’s true.” Jack pushed the coat off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. With a cheeky grin he grandly swept the greatcoat off his own back and lay it down in front of the fire, reaching for Castiel and pulling him in for another kiss. There were a few moments of pushing and shoving, but finally Jack had Castiel on his back on the coat before the fire, smiling down at the way the firelight reflected in his eyes.

“Beautiful,” said Castiel, reaching up to touch his cheek.

Jack turned his head and kissed his palm. “I always miss you,” he confessed quietly, reaching for the buttons on the angel’s shirt.

“I am grateful for the moments we share.” Castiel’s hands pushed at Jack’s bracers.

Jack got his shirt open first and leaned down to lick a strip up his breastbone, making the angel’s hands flounder. Jack chuckled softly into his collarbone, nuzzling his neck as he went for the belt, wanting all of Castiel bare under his hands.

Groaning, Castiel arched up against him, getting Jack free of his pants at nearly the same time. There was a flurry of kicking and legs and arms and then they were both gloriously nude. Jack leaned up on his elbow to give his lover an appreciative look.  Castiel grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over, grinding his erection against Jack’s.

Jack growled and bit his shoulder, rolling them over again and pushing Castiel’s legs apart with his knees. Castiel smiled up at him, acquiescing. Leaning down for a languid kiss, Jack blindly reached for the lube in his pocket.

A radio turned on across the room and Jack pulled back as Bing Crosby’s deep voice crooned ‘I’ll be Home for Christmas’. “Hey, no making my cry when I’m about to make love to you,” Jack wiped at his eyes and kissed Castiel again as the radio volume dropped to barely audible background noise.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Jack, kissing down his jawline as the man’s sure fingers gently probed his entrance. He spread his legs a little wider, giving himself fully over. Jack’s heart ached with the enormity of it. Whatever stolen moments they might have, he would treasure each of them like a fragile ornament on a Christmas tree.

“Jack.” Castiel’s voice brought him back to the present. This was here and now. This moment. This 1945. He studied the angel’s eyes a moment, memorizing them all over again before leaning in for another slow kiss, tongues sliding together, Castiel’s hands warm and reassuring on his back as he lined himself up and pressed forward.

Castiel moaned loudly, driving Jack to thrust deeper, wringing more low moans out of his lover, making him writhe against him. Jack watched his eyes screw shut as he sheathed himself completely. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, groaning and rocking against his cock, legs wrapped around his hips. Those amazing eyes opened as he stilled and Jack felt like he was drinking in the universe.

Picking up one of Jack’s hands, Castiel ran his hands across the palm and up along the calloused fingers. Jack moaned softly, his own eyes falling shut, starting to move again slowly. Castiel wrapped Jack’s hand around his cock, guiding his movements.  

They moved in tandem; a minuet, a waltz. A few moments of pleasure, of hearts and bodies entwined, hot breath and hotter hands. The fires of human passion bursting into a bonfire and a beacon that would carry them until they could meet again.

Jack’s thumb swiped along the head of Castiel’s cock. He arched up and shouted as he came, making the whole cabin shake with intensity. Jack wrapped him up in his arms, holding him through his orgasm, moaning as his own followed just behind, like lightning chasing thunder.

Panting, they stayed like that until Jack grew soft and slipped out. He nuzzled Castiel’s neck, listening to the faint sounds of Christmas music still playing in the background. Castiel hummed contentedly, nosing Jack’s hair. “Merry Christmas, Jack.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jack mumbled, already falling asleep, treasuring the moment and storing it somewhere safe in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
